


obsession

by dykespeon



Series: cherry's concept owl house fics [4]
Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Hurt No Comfort, concept owl house au, very slight mention of skara/willow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:22:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28036866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dykespeon/pseuds/dykespeon
Summary: it seems you'll never get over amity blight.
Relationships: Amity Blight/Boscha, Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Series: cherry's concept owl house fics [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1974514
Comments: 20
Kudos: 88





	obsession

**Author's Note:**

> sorry about how short this is!! ^^"

You're obsessed with her, and you absolutely hate it.

By all means you should despise her. She's been an asshole to you and her friends, she's selfish, she seems to take too much joy in messing with people's emotions, et cetera. And you're fully aware she doesn't actually care about you, as much as she shows you her vulnerable side. She'd sell you to Satan for a single cornchip.

But no, every time you start thinking about the seemingly soft looks she gives you at times, or the secrets that she claims she's only told to you, or that absolutely _stunning_ face of hers, you remember that you're head over heels for her and will never escape that pitfall.

Willow notices it one day, like she notices everything about everyone. You don't exactly cloak the way you stare at her sometimes.

“She's a dangerous person,” she warns you, and you remember that they used to date a while ago. Strange, how opposites attract like that. “She uses people, Luz. Until she gets bored of them.”

You know Willow's right, like she's right about everything. But you're too deep in for a warning to be helpful anymore.

You wonder if she can tell sometimes. She's always more touchy with you than any of her fake friends on the cheerleading squad. She holds your hands sometimes, sits so close to you that there's no space between the two of you, she's even kissed you on the cheek a few times. It's fucking excruciating.

You _know_ the one other person she's been like this with is, _ugh_ , Boscha. You would really like to convince yourself that she thinks of you differently. That you're the person she trusts the most and maybe, just maybe, she loves you back. But you know that can't be the case with how she still likes to flirt with every member of the girl's football team, or how she abandons you at parties the moment she finds someone more interesting. It fucking sucks. You should get away from her. You won't, though.

She kisses you, one time.

She's brought you to another party that it seems the whole school is at this time. The whole place reeks of the smell of alcohol, but of course, you're gonna stay put for her. After an hour there you somehow end up in somebody's bedroom, sitting on the floor in a circle with six other people. Willow's on your right, _she's_ across from you, and Boscha is next to her. There's a bottle in the middle of the circle, and Willow's just spun it and kissed the cheerleader who it landed on. They keep looking at each other now and then looking away when their eyes meet. You try and recall her name. Skara? Whatever, it didn't matter because now it was your turn.

As you spin the bottle you can't help but hope in the back of your mind that it lands on- wait. Shit. Did it just…? Everyone in the circle "ooo"s, after all, everyone in the school knows about the strange development that the one and only Amity Blight seems to now always be at the side of Luz Noceda, and everyone seems to spread rumors that things are going on between you.

You look up from the bottle and at her, and she has the same mischievous grin as always. She gets up and walks over to you before sitting down in front of you. You can _feel_ Willow glaring daggers at her and just barely see Boscha staring you down like a raging bull out of the corner of your eye.

And then it happens. Amity cups your face with one hand, leans forward, and your lips meet. God, hers are so soft. She's so gentle with you. Your eyes flutter shut and you lean into it, ignoring the sound of some boy telling his friend to take pictures or how Boscha is _audibly growling_. You could stay like this forever and always be content.

Then it's over. She pulls away from you, giving you that awful, gorgeous smile, and goes back to her spot across from you. You're completely dumbfounded and your senses don't kick back in until Willow nudges you with a little too much force.

You almost smile until you notice Amity and Boscha are staring at each other, the former with extreme smugness and the latter with irritation. You try to think nothing of it until it's Amity's turn to spin and it lands on- _Ah. Okay. Wow_. Boscha and Amity are kissing like the main characters of a shitty highschool romance movie who just confessed their love for each other. How could you have possibly forgotten you were just a pawn to get someone's ex back?

Even though you haven't had a sip of alcohol you feel like you need to vomit. You look over at Willow, who's looking back at you with genuine concern. Deciding she'd understand, you get up and walk out of the room, paying no attention to your surroundings until you get out of the house and to your car parked on the side of the road, getting into the driver's seat and sighing now that you're finally alone. Your throat is tight and aching but you can't cry. Your mind is storming with a thousand different thoughts. You start your car and drive home, feeling an eerie calmness. Of course this is how things went. You were never supposed to win her over. You're just Luz Noceda and she's Amity Blight.

You pull into your driveway, thankful that your mom is still at work despite it being close to midnight, and head inside, completely on autopilot. You kick your shoes off and start heading to your room, internally rolling your eyes now that you feel your emotions kicking in.

You feel your lip quivering as you collapse into your bed, and _finally_ , the sobbing begins as you grab one of your pillows and cry into it, not caring about the tears staining it. You needed to wash your bedding soon anyway. You try to stay quiet for nobody but your own dignity and fail, wailing in pain at the horrible night you've had. Your phone hasn't vibrated or rang at all; nobody's cared to check up on you. You're completely alone. It's your fault for ever caring, anyways.

The worst part is how you're still thinking of how it felt. That was the most tender anyone has ever been with you. Your heart fluttered like you were 13 and with your first girlfriend again. But she didn't care at all. You know you'd fall for it again if she kissed you like that a second time. You'd let her mess with you like that over and over if she wanted to.

You're obsessed with her, and you absolutely hate it.


End file.
